The Assassin
by Rin456
Summary: Assassin!AU- Natsu is an assassin sent to kill the Prince Gray, but is soon thrown in the dungeons. Gray has always had a crush on the Princess Juvia, but what will happen when a certain pinkette enters his life? Sting travels north with Lucy to find the rumored Natsu- his first love, while Lucy travles north expanding her fathers merchant empire. Rating will probably move later on
1. Prolog

~|~ Prolog ~|~

His pink hair was covered by a thin black hood. His eyes followed the target as he walked across the ballroom's extensive floor.

'The target…' the pinkette thought, '…is the Prince of the northern lands of Fiora. Gray Fullbuster. First Heir to the throne and the title of King. '

Natsu had been given this mission when he returned from his last one a long time ago and was told to travel north, to the frozen lands, and murder the Prince. He was only given a brief description of why and only a month to do so.

Following the blue haired Prince through the massive stone castles windows, Natsu slowly got up and glared down at the guard he had captured earlier while sneaking in.

The man was dressed as any other knight would be- in a helmet, breastplate, gauntlets, and armored shin guards. An eight pointed white snowflake stood out on the dark navy blue background that covered the majority of the guard's breast plate. The seal of the Fullbuster's.

Natsu had gagged the guard with a piece of cloth and bonded his hands together with a piece of rope he had on him. He squatted down, leaned towards the captured man and muttered, "I will take the cloth out now. If you make any other noises besides answering my questions, I will murder you." The guard stared into Natsu's cold green eyes as he nodded his head slowly.

"How do I get into one of these…parties?" he asked softly while glancing back through the windows of the ballroom. He reached over and yanked the cloth out of the guard's mouth and the pinkette stared into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Y-you have t-to be p-p-personally invited by the Prince himself." The guard quickly said the last part in a hushed voice.

Natsu raised his eyebrows, "How do I get one of these, invitations?"

The guard stared at him, his face turning pale as he shook his head slowly, "I-I don't k—", the guard was cut off by the pinkette shoving the gag back into his mouth and shoving a dagger into his gut.

"If you can't tell me anything valuable, then just die." He pulled the dagger out as he heard the thudding of boots coming towards his direction.

The guard smiled and Natsu stared at him in shock. "What did you –"Natsu barely avoided the arrow that grazed by his head. He was too preoccupied with questioning the captured guard to not hear the arrow flying at him. But he heard the next one and quickly flattened himself. The thin piece of wood flew above his head and Natsu jumped back up and stared at the new people in front him.

It was a small group of four people, one women flanked by three men. Each man bore crossed swords over the Fullbuster seal on their armor. The lead female did not wear heavy armor like the others but wore grey chainmail instead. She bore two daggers, one on each thigh, and an empty sword sheath on her hip.

She had the sword pointed at the pinkette. Her crimson red eyes scanned every inch of him, sizing him up. Natsu shuttered a bit under her glare.

'It's been a while since someone this intimidating approached me…' he thought, returning the female warriors glare.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," exclaimed the warrior, "head Knight of the Kings Royal Army." She took a step forward, her chainmail not making any noise. "You are charged with murder and are hereby under arrest." She took another step forward, the sword tip only inches away from his neck.

Natsu stared at the four people. He could take the three men in the back; they didn't look that hard to beat. Two of them held swords, the other had an arrow already nocked in the bow. Natsu gritted his teeth and looked back to the ballroom. No one seemed to have noticed what was going on yet.

The only real problem was this Erza. She stood before him, unafraid, unwavering. He stifled a smirk. If he could disarm the female, he might be able to get her to submit through pure force. He glanced quickly at her daggers and then back up into her eyes. They were both close enough to her waist that even if she was disarmed, she could quickly grab a dagger and slice his throat with it. Natsu mentally shook his head, he didn't want feel like dying in this country.

He glanced over the small wall, it was about a 14meter drop to the ground with nothing to grab onto but the wall. He quickly glanced back to the female warrior.

'I have three choices,' the Pinkette thought, 'One, I could charge them and fight, risk my life and probably end up dying. Two, I can jump off the wall and try to grab ahold of the groves to help slow my fall down.' His eyes looked over at the man with the bow, 'No, they seem to have a skilled archer. He would shoot me off the wall in no time.' He took a deep breath and then there was choice three.

Natsu unceremoniously dropped his dagger onto the ground and raised both his hands into the air, a smirk crossing his face. "You caught me," is all he said as he raised his head pointing his chin at the proclaimed Captain.

If the Captain was surprised, she didn't show it.

* * *

Her scarlet eyes ran over him, examining him to see if there might be any more weapons on him.

"What's your name?" Erza asked sternly.

"Why should I tell you?" he responded joyously. A wide smile replacing the smirk on his face.

The red haired warrior's eyes stayed on his as they looked stared at each other.

'They said they would be sending an assassin but he looks like a kid…' she thought, her mind rereading the letter she had gotten earlier that day.

Her hand gripped the sword hilt a little tighter. 'He could still be a kid, but he could also be very well trained…like me,' she added.

She tilted her head back, not breaking eye contact with the killer, "Lock his hands up," she ordered.

The two brutes moved forward and tied a rope tightly around his hands. The pinkette stared at her still, not wincing once when the rope was tightly knotted.

"Follow me," she said sheathing her sword.

* * *

He twirled her, her light blue dress swirling in a gigantic circle, encompassing her like the sea would a fish. Her eyes met his and they smiled. He dipped her down as the music came to a close, her face was a bright shade of red when he bent down and whispered in her ear-

"Juvia, I-"

Gray was interrupted as the large oaken doors to the ballroom where thrown open and in marched his red haired captain, Erza Scarlet. Behind her were two people of her personal guard, each of them stood taller than the female warrior, but when it came to skill- she would beat them in a heartbeat. No one in the whole kingdom could compare to her.

The room got eerily quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the thudding of boots as the three soldiers walked across the room, coming straight at him.

Gray swallowed and released Juvia from his embrace and turned her, "I'm sorry about this. I promise I will make it up to you later." She smiled at him and he turned away and started to walk to the newcomers.

"Prince," Erza stated loudly as she lowered herself onto one knee, "we have captured an assassin trespassing within the castle walls. We believe that your life is at stake and you need to be escorted to safety."

Gray stared at her, shocked by what he was just told. 'There is an assassin within these walls…coming after me…'

He stared at the scarlet warrior as she stood up and faced him with her usually brown eyes. She was waiting for an answer while Gray glanced around and quickly looked to see if anyone heard what she said, and they had.

The people within the ballroom began muttering louder with every passing second.

"There's an assassin in the castle…"

"Are we even safe here anymore…?"

"What are they going to do...?"

"Have they caught them!?" shouted one guest in the back of the room.

That one comment put the entire room into panic. Some people started to burst out into tears and others began to drift slowly towards the door. This was new for them, all of them. The northern part of Fiore, especially the Fullbuster Kingdom, was more reinforced with defenses to counter the winter colds and storms. Ever since the assassination of Gray's mother 15 years ago, never has another assassin set foot in the entire Kingdom. Gray's father, the King, made sure of that.

Gray turned his attention back to Erza, "Did you capture this assassin?" he whispered through clenched teeth at his captain.

"Yes, Prince. He was captured and thrown in seventh floor of the dungeons. I have five of my best guards posted to keep him from doing anything," she said, her voice rising above the others so everyone could hear.

Gray sighed in relief. The seventh floor of the dungeons was roughly 700 feet underground and almost unescapable without the help of torch light. To make it worse, the King had guards trained to fight in the darkness and placed them throughout the bottom four levels. The first level was only meant to hold petty criminals, the next two were for criminals that assaulted those in the kingdom. And the bottom four were meant for murders. The deeper they were, the more notorious.

The Prince turned back to his guests and said loudly, "The castle is fine. This assassin is thrown in the dungeons and made to never see the light of day again. You may leave if you wish, but the party may continue." His eyes drifted to Juvia after he finished. He smiled to her and mouthed an 'I'm sorry,' before turning back to face Ezra again.

"Talk with me in the Council Room here in five minutes, I'm going to go change and we will discuss what needs to be done about this said, assassin."

Erza bowed lowly, "Yes, Your Highness." The two guards behind her mimicked her actions and Gray brushed by, heading off to his quarters.

* * *

"Yo, Lucy," said the blond guard next to her.

"What is it, Sting?" She sighed as they walked to leave the ballroom. She had been given a curfew by her father for midnight and he had sent Sting to guard her.

"I'm going to hang around for a bit, you can leave and get home by yourself, right?" He flashed her one of his smile as his eyes wandered over to the group of women that were smiling in his direction.

Lucy sighed and waved him off as she headed for the large oak doors again.

Once she was out of sight, Sting turned to the girls and shot them a dirty look while rolling his eyes. He stalked off to the wide glass door that led outside and opened it.

Pushing the door open with his shoulder, Sting walked out into the cold night air. Snow was lightly falling and he did not seem to care as he stared down over the edge of the balcony at the snow covered ground, watching the guests come and leave.

He crossed his arms over the railing and gazed out into the endless horizon, his thoughts trailing back to the girls. His face made a look of disgust as he remembered how they stared at him with lust and how he had to return it with one of his smiles.

'I only want…' Sting's mind had wandered off from the frilly girls and onto someone else, '...the rumored pink haired warrior- Natsu.'

Sting had never met this person before, but he heard rumors about them during a tournament once. How no one was able to beat them, and then suddenly- they disappeared without a trace. Most people thought that person had died.

But Sting didn't think so. He still believed that this person was still alive and he heard a rumor about someone seeing a person that looked like Natsu, heading north, and that's where he went.

Sting heard a knock above him and quickly jerked around staring up, his hand already on the dagger that he concealed inside his cloak.

"I want you to take me to see this assassin, Erza. I need to see them for myself to make sure that they aren't that major of a threat for the people of my fathers' kingdom," the Prince said.

Sting gently released the knife and a smirk crossed his face, 'Maybe I can get some information out of the assassin…they should know something.'

"Your Highness," said a worried female voice, "this assassin, it got in without any of the guards detecting it. Not even the sentries posted along the walls saw it enter," she took a sharp intake of breath, "I recommend you stay in your room until I have thoroughly investigated the matter."

"That's nonsense, Erza. You know I can hold my own in a fight. What is the harm of meeting with an already caged killer?"

Sting heard a soft sound as Erza rustled her armor, "It is from the Assassin's Guild- Dragon Slayer. And," she said before Gray could interrupt, "It has pink hair. The same color as the one that killed her mother 15 years ago…."

Sting zoned the rest of Erza's lecture out as a giant, toothy smile spread across his face. They had a pink haired assassin in the castle. Maybe the rumor was right about Natsu heading north. And if what Erza was saying was true, then that could mean that Natsu was close enough for Sting to see…or even touch.

He didn't think about it much longer before he walked back through the ballroom, his face a mask of stone as he walked towards the giant ballroom doors.

* * *

**Rin: First time doing an Au..woot. I planned on this being GraTsu, but now it feels like there will be multiply pairings after what just happened in the this intro...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, I only take credit for some plot elements.**

**Genra's: Fantasy, AU, Action(coming soon...), romance, drama, angst(?later on?)**

**Pairings(TBE): GraTsu, StiTsu, NaLu, GruVia**

**Follow if you liked it and Review what you guys thought **

**Edited by Laura {3.7.14}**


	2. The Beggining

**Replies:**

** Know-Your-Place: Thank you! '' yea, my grammar/spellings sucks as you might find out later one xD**

** HiddenSight48: Thank you~! Glad you liked it!**

** YamiHinata: Thanks! You will probably find more StiTsu in this one~**

** NeonCrescent: Omg, I'm sorry about the line breaks ' I typed it in Word and used dashes to separate the different PoV's and didn't notice that it didn't transfer over…but its fixed now Thank you for telling me!**

* * *

~|~ Chapter 1 ~|~

Natsu smiled as he sat in the cell. He had never been caught before and the feeling of it made him excited and scared at the same time.

His Master, Igneel, had taught him everything he knew. He taught him how to sneak through busy castles, kill the most protected nobles and steal from the richest people. Throughout it all, he had never been caught.

'If you are ever caught, play dumb. Pretend you don't know anything. Don't give in to what they want. Do not fall for their trick questions. And above all, don't reveal your name or guild.' Igneel had told him that once. He also told Natsu he didn't have to play dumb because he already looked the part. Natsu smirked and stifled his laughter at remembering that.

"Hey," shouted the guard from the front of the assassin cells, "Quit yer laughing!" Natsu turned his head in the direction of the voice and smiled at what he hoped to be an annoyed guard.

He heard the clang of metal as the door was opened and someone came bustling in. Natsu's excitement was only heightened, but it was soon replaced with anxiety as he felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head back, almost like the guard was trying to snap his neck.

"Do I need to tell you again!?" the man yelled, spit flying onto his face. Natsu judged from this position that he could try kicking his legs up and nail the guy in his, hopefully, undefended middle. Natsu mentally hit himself for thinking that. His arms and legs were bound together when he was first thrown into the cell.

The guard let go of him and Natsu slumped down a little, trying to look defeated. When he heard the shuffling of feet he figured the guard left him alone. Natsu sat up straight again and the smile returned to his face and excitement rose to his eyes. But what he didn't expect was the guard's foot to slam into his side and fly him across the floor.

The guard let out a small snicker when he heard Natsu gasp as he hit the cold stone wall. He imagined the guard smiling, looking down at him with menacing eyes like they always had done to him as a kid.

The pinkette heard the swish as the guard reared his leg back up, trying again to kick him. But Natsu had gotten accustomed to the bounding's on his arms and legs and the darkness of the cell. He closed his eyes and imagined the cell being about three by two meters. With that in mind, he positioned himself in the middle of what he thought was the left wall, and tried to lung towards his right, the back of the cell.

He lunged and the guard kicked with his foot. Natsu's shoulder brushed against the back wall and he heard a sharp scream erupt from the guard as his foot collided with stone wall.

"You fucking," the guard yelled as he stepped in Natsu's direction. The pinkette had already figured out that the guard could see in the dark and had been trained to fight in it as well. But this one didn't seem to think that Natsu couldn't either.

He heard a silent hissing sound of metal against mental as the guard drew a knife or short blade from somewhere. Natsu's face turned to stone as he thought through different ways of avoiding contact with the blade and still hitting the guard. But he had never fought in pitch blackness before.

The man took a step forward and thrust with the weapon. Natsu ducked down just in time to feel the air being sliced through above his head. Natsu kicked his legs out and felt them slam into the others as his back hit the floor.

Natsu heard the sound of metal to his right as the man dropped his weapon and was knocked back a little. The pinkette took this chance and tried his best to move to where the sound had come from. He felt a brush of steal over his hands and grinned he tried to pick up the hilt of the weapon with his fingers.

A foot slammed into the back of Natsu's head making him hit the floor and blood started rushing out of his now broken nose. He felt the foot leave and press onto his back as a rough hand took a fistful of his pink hair and bent his head backwards. Natsu tried to get out of the guards grasp but his free hand hit the side of Natsu's face, making his face snap sideways and pain shoot through his neck.

"How do you like that you nobody assassin," the guard breathed in his ear as he pulled his head back further.

"Stop," declared the commanding voice of the female captain, as she shoved her way into the cell. Behind her was the bluenette prince, gaping wide eyed at the scene.

Natsu kept his stare towards Gray while Erza came forward and nearly threw the guard off of him. This was the first time Natsu had seen the prince up close, or as close as he could get.

Natsu let his eyes travel along the prince's body. He was slim, well built, and looked like he could hold himself in a fight. The shock in his eyes were highlighted by the small torch light they had brought. His raven blue hair was damp and still smelled of fresh shampoo. Natsu quickly jerked his face away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. He had always hated his sharp sense of smell, the only thing it was useful was for spotting enemies. But if he was zeroed-in on one person in particular, his nose didn't help him find others, it only helped him find that one person.

* * *

Gray walked down the stone staircase in the black oblivion that stared back at him. He had never been this far down in the dungeons before. His father had only taken him as far the second level, but since the king was out of the kingdom doing whatever a king does, he decided now would be the only time he could go and see this assassin.

The Prince glanced at the red haired women next to him, Erza. He had known her since he was a small child and was told that she was is going to his personal guard once they grew up. But he had never developed any romantic interest in her. All he wanted was the blue haired princess he held so dearly. But his father wouldn't allow it.

Gray clicked his tongue as he and Erza turned another corner, descended another staircase, walked past more empty cells, and then repeated the process four more times until they could hear the sounds of a fight. There was a clatter of steal against stone and Erza took off running down the dimly lit corridor. Gray followed, walking quickly behind her.

And that's how he ended up here, staring at the bloody pink haired prisoner. Gray had stared back into the pinkettes unwavering green eyes before he turned his away. A small blush creeping up his face.

Gray tried to hide a small smile and turned his attention to Erza and the fallen guard that was now unconscious on the floor. His eyes drifted back over to the pinkette as Erza buried her knee in his back, causing the assassin to gasp in pain.

The prince gaped, shocked at what his guard was doing to a defenseless prisoner.

"E-Erza," he started, before she turned her rage towards him. Gray avoided her eyes and stared at the stone floor before her. "H-He's just a teen. A-A kid at that, don't be too aggressive with him." Gray didn't know what had overcame him or what made him sound this reserved when speaking with his lifelong friend. All he knew was that he didn't want the pinkette hurt and he could feel his eyes on him.

Gray slowly lifted his head, his face becoming neutral, "Erza, I want you to leave and go back upstairs and make sure that everyone has left the party by now. If they haven't left, say that the assassin got loose and put them into a panic."

She stared at him, wide eyed. "G-Gray, you can't be serious? Lie to the people and tell them that the assassin has been let loose and you expect your father not to hear that his capital has been sent into panic because of this pathetic assassin!?" The warrior's voice got aggressively louder as she went on and almost ended with her yelling at him.

"Yes," was all he said as he lifted his head and made eye contact with the supposed 'assassin'. Gray kept his eyes on him as Erza left.

Once he couldn't her the clicking of her armor anymore he let out a long sigh, a smile crossed his face as he saw the others face churn with confusion.

"What's your name?" the Prince asked as he walked slowly towards the prisoner.

Natsu looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Igneel," he responded softly, glancing away.

Gray cocked his head, Igneel was the name of a famous warrior from the middle of the continent. But that last he had heard was that Ingneel had died about seven years ago. He had also heard that the famous Igneel took on an apprentice with pink hair and fire in his eyes. Natsu. Other rumors floated around saying that Ignell's Natsu had disappeared after winning his fifth straight win in the tournaments held in the center of the continent.

"Natsu," Gray whispered under his breath, reaching his hand out and brushing the pinkettes blood soaked bangs somewhat out of his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me your real name? I won't push you if you don't want to tell me. I want to be your friend, not your enemy."

Natsu narrowed his eyes further, glaring at the bluenette. Natsu didn't move or flinch when Gray brushed his hair or when the Prince moved his face closer. Nor when Gray opened his mouth and asked a question that Natsu hadn't heard, all his attention was on the Princes deep blue eyes.

His heart was pounding, not knowing what was going on, not knowing how this happened, but the pinkette wanted it. He swiftly moved closer when the Prince closed his eyes, and pressed his dry, blood covered lips to his.

There was a small shock that went through Natsu when his lips pressed against Gray's and an ache when the Prince quickly pulled away and shoved the pinkette backwards. The Prince stood suddenly and reached a hand out to the stone faced Natsu.

Natsu glowered at his out stretched hand, but shoved it aside and stood up by himself. He was almost standing on his feet when he went off balance because of the bounding's on his feet. He felt an arm catch him before he hit the wall. Natsu glared to the Prince who stood next to him, smiling slightly.

"Lets go up to the castle and get you washed up," Gray said, leaning down and untying his feet. "Then will you talk to me? Tell me why you're here?"

'I'm here to kill your bastard ass,' Natsu thought but followed Gray out of the cell and up the never ending stairs.

* * *

Sting watched from a shadowed corner as the Prince and his pink haired partner walked out of the dungeons opening. Sting's heart was pounding. He had finally found them. Found Him. Found Natsu.

Sting wanted to move, to take his Natsu away from the bluenette prince. But he was frozen at the sight of Natsu. Blood covered his face and spots on his clothes and hands.

He watched more as they walked down the hallway, and he stalked after, keeping to the shadows as they walked through the Fullbuster's castle.

They had walked up to what Sting thought was the fourth floor to the massive stone castle. And the walls changed from a tannish color to a dark blue felt that covered roughly three fourths of the massive walls and a dark mahogany wood covered the last forth had a smooth crown molding on the top and bottom of it.

They Prince stopped in front of a dark wooden door and said something he couldn't hear from his position. Natsu raised his arms and thrust them at the Prince, gently nudging him the chest and turning his face to the side his eyes trailing back to where Sting was.

Sting quickly jumped behind a nearby plant before the pinkette noticed him, or so he hoped. He peaked over the tall plant and caught the assassin smiling in his direction. Sting felt his face flush red as he pulled back and slumped against the wall. He waited there for a while, then he heard footsteps walking away and a door shut.

The blond stood up and looked around, there was no one in sight. He sighed and started heading back the way he had come. Lucy's guardians would have a fit if he didn't come back before long.

"Yo," said a voice from behind. Sting jumped, his hand moving to his side and clutching the hilt of his sword.

Natsu faced him. His shirt half off, revealing the lower half of his broad muscular chest and his well-toned abdomen. Natsu further removed his shirt and pulled it off slinging it over his shoulder.

Stings knees almost failed him as his eyes devoured the exposed skin. His eyes started at Natsu's shoulders and traveled down his arms, traveling slowly over his relaxed bi and triceps. He tried to move his eyes back up to stare into Natus's green ones but he couldn't pull away as they went further down.

"Oi," Natsu said lazily from where he stood, shifting his weight from one foot and on to the other. He turned halfway around, slightly pushing the door behind him open. His right shoulder was facing Sting now, and he could see the red dragon head with a knife thrust through its open snout.

'He's from the assassins' guild, Dragon Slayer...' he recalled the annoying red haired women saying earlier that night.

Natsu slowly rolled his tongue over his top and bottom lips, "Come in here with me," he said, gesturing with a nod towards the door.

'Lucy can wait,' Sting thought as he followed his Natsu into the room beyond the door.

* * *

Gray shoved open his bedroom door and strutted ferociously inside. His bedroom was designed different than the rest of the castles were. His walls were the same as the ones outside except the faded to a light bluish turquoise at the top. His ceiling had a wide circular dome that acted like a window for him to see the snowy night sky.

He laid back on his bed staring up through dome and into the endless night sky. His eyes slowly drifted shut and an image flashed in his mind of the assassin kissing him in the dungeons not too long ago. He grimaced at the thought. He wanted to make friends with him, to see if he really was the assassin that was sent to kill him. Or was it something else? He hoped not.

"G-Gray," said a distant female voice.

Gray's eyes flew open and he turned around to see that his bathrooms door was opened and there stood his blue haired princess, Juvia.

She was dressed in nothing more than a small towel wrapped around her breast and that barely fell to her knees. Her hair was dripping wet and he could see the steam pouring out of the bathroom behind her. Gray smiled her way and walked towards her, sheading off his white jacket and quickly pulling off the blue shirt underneath.

He had reached Juvia and wrapped his arms around her soft, warm body. He squeezed her gently and moved his head over to whisper in her ear.

"Juvia," he said as her breath hitched. He didn't have time to finish the rest of his sentence before they quickly moved over to the bed and Gray positioned himself atop her, leaning down and kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Juvia gently pushed him back and Gray let her, she looked worried as she spoke to him, her voice quailing a little. "Gray, the inside of your mouth tastes like copper. Were you bleeding earlier?"

She leaned forward her hand landing on his chest as she looked him in the eyes.

Gray sighed, "N-no, I wasn't," he hadn't noticed the taste of blood in his mouth the whole time. "I just had a run in with the assassin," he took a deep breath and stared upwards, towards the night sky. "And, it kissed me. B-but before you say anything," he said quickly as the look of fear ran across her face. "I rejected it and pushed it away. Juvia?" He questioned her as she kept looking at him.

"It could have been poison..." she muttered softly, "Their lips could have been lined with poison and when they kissed you, it could of gotten to the inside of your mouth and it could of started-"She was babbling now and Gray zoned her out and let her finish.

"Gray," Juvia said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up. "Let's not kiss for now, but try something else instead." She said, a smile crossing her face and a smirk crossing his.

Juvia lowered herself onto the ground as Gray hocked his thumbs into his waist of jeans and started pulling them down.

* * *

**Rin- I will leave the GruVia thing up to your imagination, cause I'm not writing that...yet...  
**

**And I should never attempt to write action or fluff/lemon ever again. Never again. (it will come later..I promise)**

**Just a side note- Sting calls Natsu 'his' sometimes because he wants to posses him...or something like that / I will try to upload every Wednesday for as long as this fic takes to finish. So chapters might very in size- will try to keep them to 2500+ each. Thanks for reading!  
**

******Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, I only take credit for some plot elements.**

**Follow if you liked it / Review what you thought  
**

**Edited by Laura {3.7.14}**


	3. The First Day

Sting shut the door and glanced at the man in front of him. They had entered a large bath chamber that had an inset tub that stretched to about a third of the room. Steam floated off the hot surface of the water and it mesmerized the blond.

"Hey blondie," he heard Natsu say from his right. Sting glanced over at him, annoyance showing in his eyes_that was soon replaced with desire as he looked over the other man.

Natsu had stripped down almost completely naked, but left a small white towel to cover his middle. Sting watched as Natsu's muscles moved under his skin as he turned around and headed towards the large bath. Sting had not seen the smirk that was on the pink-haired one face as he turned his face away and swaggered over to the far side of the bath.

"Join me," Natsu demanded, "I want to talk to you." The assassin turned around slowly unwrapped the towel around his waist, watching Sting's flustered reaction as he did so.

Sting swallowed but did as Natsu told him. He nervously took off the black guard jacket he wore that the Heartfillia Merchant Group had sent him. He took the jacket in one hand and threw it onto the pile of Natsu's clothes. He wore a dark ash grey sweat shirt underneath that his childhood friend, Rogue, had given him before he left. It had the black emblem of his country of Saber Tooth on the back. He timidly grabbed the hem and took it off, tossing it on top of the jacket.

Natsu licked his upper lip as he watched Sting undress, he placed both his arms on the on the floor behind him and crossed his legs, waiting for the blond to quit 'teasing' and join him already. Sting felt Natsu's gaze on him and quickly ripped everything else off. He grabbed a towel and hastily wrapped it around his waist and trudged into the warm water.

He glanced over at the assassin and walked over to the far left wall and sat down, he glanced over to Natsu and saw his eyes flicker from desire to annoyance. The pink-haired boy stood up and walked over to him, a smile crossing his face as he saw Sting's face flush as he got closer. He sat down beside him, his hip bumping into the blonds.

He threw an arm around Sting's shoulder and asked, "What's your name?" his eyes traveling along the others body.

Sting tried not to lean into Natsu's one armed embrace. He tried to make eye contact with Natsu's breathtaking green eyes, but his eyes kept traveling over Sting's body. "Sting." He responded.

Natsu's head jerked back a little and made eye contact with the blond. "Sting?" he questioned, a smile developing on his face, "Sting Eucliffe?"

The blond nodded his head, his thoughts running, trying to figure out how Natsu knew his full name. The annoying scarlet haired warrior did say he was an assassin, so maybe he had information on everyone that was at the party that night.

"Sting Eucliffe. The Dragon Killer. Famous for tracking down members of the assassin guild Dragon Slayer, right?" Natsu asked as his hand slowly curled and uncurled into a fist.

Sting swallowed, no matter how over-exaggerated that description was, he was that Sting. He was deemed Dragon Killer because he was able to hunt down and capture three assassins from the Dragon Slayer guild and kill one of them. He did not have a chance to say anything before the pink-haired assassin began talking again.

"You know what guild I'm from right?" Natsu said, standing up and showing Sting his right shoulder. "I'm a Dragon Slayer Assassin. Natsu Dragneel. I believe you have a name for me? You are the only one who can kill any of us." He stated. Natsu turned back around and walked across the bath until he was standing about two yards from Sting.

Sting did not mutter a word, afraid of what Natsu was going to say or do to him if he did. All the blond did was watch as he walked across the bath, his eyes devouring his bare butt.

"Spar with me, Dragon Killer. I want to see if what they say is true, that you can really disarm us in a glance. Pin us in a second, and make us call for mercy just from your glare." Natsu said, shifting his posture into a comfortable stance. He raised his balled fists in front of him, his upper body tilted slightly so his right arm was drawn further back and his left was further forward. His eyes narrowed, focusing only on the blond sitting before him. He steadied his breathing and tried to steal his face. Igneel had taught him these, they were to keep him from being found out when sneaking around during a mission, but it also worked for intimidation.

Sting stood, his whole body shaking slightly. "Shouldn't we put on our clothes first?" the blond asked as he brought his arms up in a defensive stance.

The edges of Natsu's lips twitched, but he suppressed the smile. "Afraid you're going to get your ass handed to you?" he lowered his hips a little, bending back slightly so most of his weight was centered on the balls of his feet. His eyes glanced over Sting for what felt like the millionth time to him. He had the body that Natsu went after, he noticed the blond was flustered whenever he spoke to him and Natsu wanted to use that his advantage in this 'sparring match'.

Sting spread his legs a little, getting ready to dash forward and block Natsu's incoming fist. The blond took a small step backwards but the assassin noticed and rushed forward at a speed that Sting had never seen before.

Before Sting had time to react, Natsu had already knocked his pathetic defense aside and aimed his leg out, hoping to knock him to ground. Sting moved quickly and stepped backwards, avoiding Natsu's oncoming foot and tried to punch in his direction, but it was brushed aside as if his fist was an insect.

Natsu let a smile cross his face, this was too simple. He knew that Sting had to have been hiding something, but he kept playing with him anyway. Loosening his fist, he playfully slapped Sting across the face and jumped back several feet. A laugh escaping him.

"Is that really all the Dragon Killer has?" the pink-haired one questioned, doubling over as he laughed harder.

Sting took a step forward and balled his hand into a fist. He opened his mouth to speak, to fight back against what Natsu had said, but he was quickly disarmed as the pink gazed into his eyes. It only lasted a second as Natsu began walking over to him, his hands falling to his side and his head tilting some. Sting stepped back for each step the other took, never breaking eye contact.

Sting's back bumped the stone wall and Natsu stood face to face with him now. Sting had not noticed because he had never been this close to him, but he stood a couple inches taller. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips as he watched Natsu tilt his head a little to look up at him. The assassin raised his arm and pressed it to the wall behind the blond and stood up on the balls of his feet to lean his head against his.

"Sting," he whispered, raising his other hand and brushing some of the blonds' hair aside. "I have a favor to ask you." He whispered softly, the pinks lips getting closer to his.

Sting's heart was pounding as the pink talked to him. They were still alone inside the bath chamber, but he whispered as if what he was saying was to be kept a secret. The blond swallowed and tried to open his mouth to respond, but Natsus' lips were so close. All he had to do was tilt his head up and they would meet. Instead, he slightly nodded his head, his forehead rubbing against his.

Natsu pushed forewords to where his lips were just barely touching Stings. The blond shut his eyes and the pink smiled, he had won. "Get me out of here." He quickly pulled away and walked over to where their clothes were. He dug through them, pulling his pants out and taking Sting's gray jacket and throwing it on.

Sting ran over to him, his face fully flushed. "W-what do you m-mean?" he took a deep breath and said again, "What do you mean you want to get out of here?" He walked over and shot the pink a nasty look as he pulled his head of Sting's jacket. He pulled on his clothes and pulled his arms through the black jacket as Natsu answered his question.

"They are holding me captive here, because I tried to kill their Prince, ya know?" He raised an eyebrow at Sting, seeing if he had known that. He appeared to have known as he rolled his eyes and looked Natsu over. Turning his face away afterwards.

The pink strutted over to the door and cracked it open, he looked back at the blond, "I will give you a reward if you help me get out of here." He said, ending it with a wink. He pushed the door opened and scanned the hallway and then started walking down the way Gray had brought him up. He heard Sting running to catch up to him.

Natsu smiled and shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket as Sting walked in front of him and told him something, probably to follow him, but Natsu was not listening to him speak, he was more focused on the blond backside and how the pants hugged him.

Gray rolled in his massive bed, his back bumping Juvia's as his eyes were opening. The sun was coming down from the dome and spilling across them, covering them in a majestic light that brought out the dust floating in the air.

Morning? Gray quickly sat up and craned his head back to look out the massive dome. It was a cloudless morning and he had to shade his eyes when looking up.

Shit.

He jumped out of the bed to his closet, swinging the door open and taking out the first outfit he could grab, and throwing it on. He heard Juvia groan a little as she sat up and looked over at him.

"Gray, what are you doing?" she asked while swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"It's nothing, I just forgot about something important that I should have taken care last night," he said quickly and rushed over to kiss her cheek. She blushed and he ran over to the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

He leaned against the dark wooden door and knocked his head against it, looking up at the ceiling.

How could he of let this happen?

He had went back to his room to clean up before going back to check on it._ Him_. The assassin. He had left the assassin alone in the bath chamber for who knows how long. He could have ran away. He could have killed some of the servants. He could of –.

Gray stopped his thought and focused on only one thing, checking the bath. There was a possibly, very unlikely, but Natsu could still be in there. If he was dumb enough to stay in there and wait for the Prince's return.

Gray pushed off the wall and rushed down to the hallway, the servants that were cleaning the hall and picking up the other rooms turned to him and waved their hellos and said their good mornings as he ran by, not turning around to say anything back.

He stopped at the door and opened it.

Empty. The room was empty.

Shit.

Gray stepped back out and slowly shut the door. He let go of the cold handle and leaned his forehead against the wood.

'How could I have let this happen!?' he thought, glaring at the wood, 'It's Juvia's fault right?' He did not want to blame her for it, but he had to find a scapegoat for how the assassin got away. 'It doesn't have to be Juvia, it could have been a stupid servant. I could just say they kept me occupied, occupied with what though? They couldn't have kept me occupied as Juvia did,' his thoughts had trailed off and a smile formed on his face. It was soon broken when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Prince," said a female voice.

Gray turned and faced Erza, worry written on her face. "Gray," she lowered her voice, "we have a problem. A major one."

Gray nodded his head and he and Erza spoke at the same time,

"Jellal has come back."

"The assassin has ran away."

The scarlet woman's eyes widened. "What!?" she roared at him. Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him down the hallway muttering to herself about having to babysit a stupid Prince and balance her life and the life of the entire kingdom all at once.

Gray smiled a little at her muttering but it faded as another woman ran up to him. The blonde stopped before Erza and him and put her hands on her hips. The warrior stopped and glared at her. Gray tried to get Erza's hand off his, but her grip only tightened.

"My name is Lucy. I am here on my father's behalf to talk about trading goods and services with our company," she said, reciting the same speech she was given a million times before. She let out a sigh and her face hardened. "That's one of the reasons why I am here. I'm also here because my guard, Sting, didn't return last night and I had left him at the castle when the party was dying because he had other business," she said waving off the word, "to attend to that was apparently more important than bringing me home. I would like to know where he is. Now." She looked at each of them in turn, the silence only ticking as the second went by.

Erza spoke first, "We don't know anyone by that name in this castle. Please come back another time. We have urgent business to discuss." Erza walked past the blonde as she started to complain about her missing guard.

Gray turned his around and looked at her, 'sorry' he mouthed to her as Erza pulled on his arm and sharply turned a corner.

Lucy tapped her foot and crossed her arms. She glanced over at a servant, and put on her smile and started talking to them, asking if they had seen a blond haired male wearing a black guard jacket wandering the castle lately.

Erza slammed the meeting room's door shut and walked over to the table where a blue haired man stood, staring down at the tactical map.

"Jellal," the scarlet women called to him. He glanced up for a second but went back to studying the map again.

"Why is he here?" Gray whispered to Erza as he stared at the man. He was wearing a black cape that barely touched the floor that had a golden symbol on the back, Crime Sorcieré. Jellal's guild was funded by the Fullbusters because they requested information on certain people that other informant guilds would not have, and they always came back with accurate information.

He tilted his head and slid something out from under his cape. It was a white envelope sealed with wax, their guilds emblem imprinted on it. Gray swallowed, usually when one of the three members showed up without their knowledge, it meant that something bad was going to happen or it had already happened and they had not known about it.

Erza sighed, "I asked him to trace a letter we got from an anonymous sender about an assassin coming to kill you if we did not do as they asked. But we caught the supposed assassin and I asked Jellal to trace the letter back and find out who had sent it to us. You might have made new enemies Gray, and not good ones if they can afford to hire a Dragon Slayer." She reached over the table and grabbed the letter, ripping it open and taking out the paper from inside.

"I will be leaving now, all that we know about them is in the letter. If you need anything else, you know how to contact us. Oh, and Erza, Ultear says one of her spies in the castle saw a pink haired boy leaving late at night out the palace's front doors." Jellal said as he swiftly moved to the far stone wall and pressed his palm against one of them.

The stone shifted back and there was a clunk as the wall popped out a bit. Jellal pushed the hidden door open and walked into the blackness that laid beyond it.

Erza watched, her eyes following his every move, and when the door finally shut, she let out a long sigh and unfolded the paper. She scanned it quickly and handed it off to the Prince and started pacing back and forth along the wall.

Gray gulped as he read through the letter:

Group Name: Phantom Lord

Location: South Eastern edge of the Fullbuster Domain

Assassin Sent: Natsu Dragneel

Prince Paid: 560.000 jewels

Mission: Kill the Prince and plant false evidence of murder

He kept reading further down the report, but all the information was useless. He tossed the letter back onto the table and looked over his guard.

"Should we settle this with diplomacy or violence? Or ignore it?"

She stopped and eyed him, "His Majesty isn't here right now. So what you say will happen. You can choose to settle this with violence and send the army to attack and raid their guild, call it treason. But on what evidence would you have to show besides the note Jellal just gave us? The assassin isn't here anymore, he has escaped. And if we go off the information given to us by Jellal from Ultear, that he left at night out the front door, he could be anywhere now. He could even be back at the Dragon Slayer guild, but no one has ever found the guilds position yet." She started pacing again, shaking her head from time to time, trying to come up with an idea.

"Then we can't settle it diplomatically either, because what would I say? I want to make peace with you because you sent an assassin to try and kill me? The court won't believe a word of it, going off what Crime Sorcieré gave us. The people don't like their guild. They believe that they are ruthless people that hand out fake information to start conflict between the guilds and countries." Gray started pacing also. He grabbed the hem of his white shirt and took it off, a habit he had yet to grow out of. He stopped, midway through the process of taking his pants off, and looked over at Erza. "Ultear said out the front door right? We have guards at the front posted day and night. They had to have seen him." Gray started walking towards the door as he heard Erza complain to him about how he is a Prince and should wear a shirt. But he ignored her and yanked the door open.

A scream came from the opening as a blonde girl fell into Gray's arm and smiled. "I-I wasn't eavesdropping or anything like that," she stuttered as she straightened herself and faced the scarlet warrior again. "But, I did see a spiky pink haired man this morning walking through town. He was wearing the same gray jacket that my guard, Sting, always wears and I thought about questioning him, but he gave me this glare as I approached him asking if he had seen a blond man. God, was he in a bad mood. I also stalked him to the inn that he might be staying at if that helps."

Gray's mouth dropped open, not at the way she was walking, but of what she knew. Erza stepped up next to him, a smug smile spread across her face.

"Let's make a deal blondie-"

"Don't call me blondie." Lucy interrupted.

"Blondie," Erza said more sternly, "if you help us find this pink haired man you were just talking about, we will help you find your guard and then we can negotiate trade agreements with your company. Now, show us where you found him." Erza did not wait for the blonde to reply, but grabbed her and Gray's arm and started walking down the hallway towards the FullBuster palace's front doors.

* * *

**Rin: 8min tell midnight and finished the chapter!  
**

**There was some kind of note that I was suppose to put here but can't remember it right now...**

**********Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, I only take credit for some plot elements.**

**Follow if you liked it / Review what you thought**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Edited by Laura {3.15.14}**


	4. Inn & Torture

~|~ Chapter 3 ~|~

Natsu quietly kicked the door open, trying his best to palace the objects wrapped in brown cloth in both arms. He slid through the small opening and knocked the door shut with his shoulder. He cringed a little when it almost slammed shut.

The pink continued into the small two bedroom room Sting had paid for yesterday night, or early this morning? He set down the long package on one bed and looked over at the blonde sleeping soundly in the other bed. Natsu reached a hand out and brushed some of Stings blond hair out of his forehead.

The assassin's eyes travelled the room to make sure no one had broken in while he was out. To his relief, it looked like on had broken in and stolen anything. He glanced over to the small table that sat between the two beds. A small white letter was sitting on it. The same letter Natsu had received last night from a complete stranger.

He picked it up, staring at the Phantom Lord symbol imprinted into the reddish brown wax. Natsu did not need to open it. He already knew what was inside. Someone from the Dragon Slayer was sent to kill him because he had failed his mission.

'Who will it be?' Natsu thought as he continued to gaze at the unopened letter. 'The Tormentor? The Lightning?' He continued to tick off names in his head. Though he had never met any of them. It was rare that any of the assassins ever met face to face. They were supposed to never meet each other because their Guild Master thought that it would make it harder for them kill one another when the time came.

The first two he named off were well known. The Tormentor was given that name because they would torture their targets slowly and painfully tell they got what they needed out of them. One rumor said the Tormentor used a verity of metal tools that he used to tear apart his targets and other victims. Natsu had been given a mission that took him to the same town that the other assassin was in. He had walked in on the aftermath of the assassination. The body was bolted into the wall and hung lifelessly from it with smaller nails impaled around their vital points. Natsu swallowed and shock his head, trying to get rid of the flashback.

The Lightning, this one killed quickly and silently. Many rumors said that all you could see was a flash of yellow that reminded them of lightning. Those were all he heard about that assassin, he was too quick for anything major to develop about him. Natsu clicked his tongue, wishing he would have spent more time gathering information on the other assassin's so he could have something to go off of if he had to ever fight any of them.

The pink turned his attention back to the sleeping blond. Natsu's eyes stared his sleeping face while his hands gently played in his hair. They ended up here at Sting's request that Natsu not leave tell day break. The castle town gates closed at night and Natsu had said he could escape by scaling the walls and going down the other side. Sting had shock his head and started fighting back about with scenarios like if someone would kill him and how Sting would never see him again. Natsu had let Sting drag him here by the arm saying he could do whatever he wanted AFTER they stayed the night.

There was a small click of metal against wood from outside the door and Natsu's head shot up. He fell to the floor in a crotch, the board squeaking loudly under him. His right hand griped the dagger he had stolen that morning and his left was pressing down on the board so it didn't squeak again.

Someone pounded on the door and Sting moaned loudly as he sat up, he began to open his mouth to say something but Natsu quickly pushed himself up. He pushed his dagger into his left hand and his right hit the bed to steady himself as he pressed his mouth against the blondes.

Stings eyes widened as he stared into Natsu's. The pink was staring aggressively down at him, his eyes daring him to make another sound. The pounding came again and Natsu detachted himself from the blond. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Grab the weapons and brace yourself. I will go see who it is." Natsu gestured with his head towards the package he had brought in only a couple of minuet's ago.

Sting nodded his head and slowly pulled the covers off himself as Natsu crept towards the door. The pink stared down at the floor to make sure that he would not step on any that would make a sound. He glanced back and saw Sting reach for the brown cloth.

Natsu reached the old door and turned the side of his head so one ear was facing the door and his eyes were on his partner. His left hand still held the dagger, he would use it if he saw Sting attempt anything he thought would endanger the assassin.

"I am pretty sure I saw a pink haired man walk in here," said a perky female voice.

"If you are fooling us, then you can kiss your little trade agreement good bye, as well as any hope of finding your pathetic guard." The captain whispered loudly.

"S-She gave us a lead, that's all we need for now. If they aren't in this room, then we could at least question the other quests and the owner and see what they have to say." The prince said.

Natsu's eyes shot back to star at the door. A small smile crossing his lips. The Prince himself had come to find the assassin. This would give Natsu a chance to try to kill the Prince and his companions. He could keep Sting for himself, he could use someone to gather information for him.

Natsu crept away from the door and over to the blond who was gawking down at the bed. Two swords laid before them, each having a clear blue topaz imbedded at the end of the hilt. One sword was thicker than the other and could be mistaken for a broadsword if it had not been for the length of the blade. The other was smaller and looked to be a rapier but the blade was thicker than a normal ones and it did not have a basket hilt. What shocked Sting had not been that they looked abnormal but it was markings on the side of each of them. The markings were snowflakes. The emblem of the Fullbusters.

"Y-you stole these?" The blond barely said. Natsu smirked and grabbed the hilt of the larger one. He flipped it in the air and caught it in one hand, pointing it at the door.

"The Prince, Guard Captain, and some perky girl are out there." He turned his head to look at Sting who was staring in awe at the assassin. "The other one if for you," Natsu pointed with the sword. He lowered it to his side and watched as the blond picked it up and twirled it once and almost dropped it. A blush rising to his face.

'Cute,' was all Natsu thought before the door was pounded on again, creaking on its hinges' and swinging open.

He jerked his head back his right hand gripping the sword and tilting it behind him, readying himself to fight. The scarlet grabbed for her sword at her side, unsheathed and pointed it at him. The assassin let his eyes scan the area, taking in everyone that had come in.

The Prince stood behind his guard, his eyes glancing between Erza, Natsu and Sting in turn. The perky voice he heard must f belonged to the blonde that was standing beside the Prince, her eyes staying on Sting. Erza kept her stance and glared at Natsu, anger in her eyes.

She stood about five feet away from him. With her sword outstretched, it made the distance about one foot. Natsu slightly dropped his arm that was holding the sword. He glanced quickly over to the blond who was standing beside the bed, his mouth agape at the newcomers.

"S-Sting," the blonde stuttered.

"Lucy," is all Sting said for Natsu to know who she was. Lucy Heartifilla. Daughter and Heiress to the country's richest and most powerful merchant. If Natsu had known she was staying here, he would have stalked out her estate and stolen anything that could fetch a good price.

The blond took a step forward which drew a sharp "Stop!" from the Captain's mouth. Sting did not move but stayed still. His eyes flickered over to Natsu and made eye contact with the pink. The assassin let his eyes linger on the blondes before he turned his attention back to Erza.

The Prince was whispering in her ear and she nodded, lowering her sword and shooting Natsu a death look. Gray walked forwards and looked Natsu in the eyes.

"You're Highness, Prince Gray. What brings you to me?" The pink said jokingly, while his eyes traveled the Prince's body. He was wearing a white cape that covered his bare chest. Natsu let his eyes travel along the Princes chest. Gray shoved both his hands into his pants pockets and eyed Natsu.

"We were offering you hospitality. Why did you run away?" His eyes flickered over to Sting, "And why did you help him?"

Natsu opened his mouth but Sting spoke first, "Why do we have to tell you anything?" he quickly added with a mutter, "You're Highness."

Gray eyed him, he stood up taller and looked down at Sting. "He is my prisoner. He was in my dungeons. I guided him out and lead him to the bath with the intention of coming back. I-"

"But you didn't." Sting stated, "You didn't come back to the bath. You left us alone in there and never came back." The blond glanced back to Natsu then back and the Prince, his voice shaking a little while he spoke.

"That is none of your concern," Gray spit out at Sting. "Now, answer these questions and you, blondie, won't get thrown in the dungeons for treason."

Sting swallowed, his eyes darting back over to the pinks. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. What Sting had said was right. Natsu turned his eyes away and looked back at the Prince, his head cocking slightly. "Gray," Natsu said drawing everyone's attention. "Let's change the place of this. There might be someone eavesdropping on us and you don't want that do you?"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the assassin and opened his mouth to retort but a crunching sound came from the ceiling above him and it caved in. Dust covered the room and Natsu leapt forward, letting his sword fall to the floor, he grabbed the Prince's arm and turned on his heel and reached out for the blond and grasped his shirt and headed towards the window.

"GRAY!" yelled Erza as she charged through the dust covered room, a leathered covered hand coming up around her neck.

"Gehe, what do you think you're doing there, Captain," the Tormentors voice rang out into the room. "Oi, Salamander," he called, "what do ya think your doing? You can't escape from me."

Natsu smirked over his shoulder into the thick dust, "Come find me then, Gajeel Dear." Natsu called as he bent down and threw the Prince over one shoulder and grabbed Stings hand and started heading towards the far wall.

"N-Natsu, this isn't a good idea!" He heard Sting yell from behind him.

Natsu smiled back, his body moving on adrenaline and fear of being killed. "Don't say that," Natsu said he jumped against the glass window and hurled outside and down the side of the three story inn.

Gray grabbed Natsu's neck and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to the assassin. Gray was too shocked by the ceiling caving in and another strange figure appearing that he had not noticed that Natsu had thrown him over his shoulder and jumped out a window.

Natsu smiled at Gray's reaction and pulled the frozen blond into him as they hit the top of the inn's back shed. Wood shattered around them and Natsu felt the impact of the floor on his back and Gray and Sting feel on top of him. Natsu reached up and pushed them off of him. Sting jumped to his feet and stared at the pink, his eyes still wide in shock.

Gray staggered and glared at Natsu, who just smiled back. The Prince reached out an arm to help the pink up and Natsu took it.

"SALAMADER!" Roared Gajeel from the third floor's broken window. "We will kill you! You can't hide from us!" He turned and a scream erupted from the room.

Natsu glanced over to the other two, Gray stood stiff and glared at the assassin, while Sting had relaxed and started stretching. Natsu shook his head at Sting, he was stretching his muscles wrong. The assassin turned his attention back to the Prince who was now staring down the alley, a small blush creeping up his face. Natsu smiled and stalked towards Gray.

"Yo," he said throwing an arm across Gray's shoulder and leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "You kno I'm an assassin and my mission is to kill you right?"

Gray tensed and turned his head slightly to face the pink. He opened his mouth speak but closed it again.

"We need to leave," Natsu said to both of them. "Gajeel will come after us soon and we need to get out of this city." He turned his attention back to the raven blue prince, "Can you get us out of here?"

Gray smirked and glowered at Natsu, "I can get us out of here, but on condition." He shrugged Natsu's arm off of himself and turned around to face the other two. He pointed his finger at Natsu, "You have to protect me tell this all clears up. No killing on my watch." Natsu rolled his eyes but nods anyway. "And you," the Prince pointed at Sting, "get lost."

* * *

**Rin- This is an extremely LATE update...was coding my tumblr theme and then had to listen to auditions for our abridge group and then other stuff ****BUT IT'S HERE NOW!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mashima-sensei, I only take credit for some plot elements.**

**Follow if you liked it / Review what you though**

**Replies:**

**AsDarknessSpreads- Orginally it was Gray x Natsu, yet it changed to a love triangle..which should be coming in the next chapter..after conflicts start to appear. The main pairings are: Gray x Natsu and Natsu x Sting | The Side pairings are: Gray x Juvia and Sting x Lucy**

**Know-Your-Place- Thank you I think it's rushed because it was suppose to be told in First person, but switching between three POV's and keeping it FP might confuse some of the readers so I went with third **

**(from Chapter 2)NeonCrescent- NO NO NO I didn't take as you were scolding me or anything '', I have been writing a HighSchool!AU StiTsu, but school and this fic takes up to much time to write some of it so it might come later on.**


End file.
